Halo Crossover
by MasterChief2412
Summary: What would happen if Kim and Shego switched places with the Master Chief. KiGo.


Warning: This story is KiGo.

Disclaimer: I don't own Kim Possible or Halo.

Note: I know that using (Character: dialogue) is cheap but it makes it so much easier for me. Otherwise you'd see something like this ("I'll kill you" said character A) and that interupts the flow of a story I think. Other authors can get away with it because they know how to word things better, but I don't.

**Halo Crossover**

By: MasterChief2412

**Chapter 1**

Kim and Shego were in the lab of the newest super villian Zorpox.

This time Kim and Shego were here to stop him from using his new interdemensional portal in order to merge universes.

Currently Kim and Shego were fighting a losing battle against him.

The interdemensional machine was open and Zorpox had them backed up to the portal.

Shego: This looks bad Kimmie.

Kim: I know, Shego. This evil clone of Ron is too much even for the both of us!

Shego: I hate to admit it but we need the buffon right about now. Theres only one thing we can do, Princess. We have to jump into that portal.

Kim: Shego, theres just one thing I wanna say before we go.

Shego: Whats that?

Kim: I love you.

Shego: Me too Kimmie.

And with that they jumped through the portal.

Zorpox: Buyahahaha

----------

As the Master Chief's vision became clear he blinked a couple times. 'How long have I been asleep this time?' he thought.

He was known as Master Chief but he also had other aliases such as John and SPARTAN-II #117.

As a product of the SPARTAN-II project where he was bioengineered and technologically enhanced for better reflexes, eyesight and coordination; the addition of his battle armor makes him nearly invincible.

The battle suit utilizes a neural interface implanted in his brain. His armors movements and weapons are controlled at the speed of his thoughts.

The battle suit also contains a layer of crystal that forms a network capable of supporting starship-grade AI so he can overpower alien computer systems if necessary.

The suits shell is comprised of many layers of strong alloys, and a refractive coating to disperse energy weapon hits. Internally, the suit regulates temprature and can reactively change in density as necessary.

As he came to he heard the crewmen talking to one another.

Intercom: System check green. Cycle complete.

The lid to his cryo tube opened. The crewman just outside of the tube started talking.

Crewman: Sorry for the quick thaw Master Chief, but things are a little hectic. The disorientation should wear off quickly.

Intercom: Welcome back sir. We'll have you battle ready stat.

Crewman: Chief, please look around the room. I need to get a calibration reading for your battle suit's diagnostics.

He did as he was told.

Crewman: Good, thank you sir.

Intercom: I'm bringing your health monitors online sir.

As soon as the crewman had said that a little health bar formed in the upper right hand corner of his visor. It went from red to yellow and finally to blue as it built back up to the top.

Crewman: Vital signs look normal. No freezer burn. Okay sir go ahead and climb out of the cryo tube.

He climbed out.

Crewman: I gave you a double dose of the wakeup stim. Take a quick walk around the cryo bay and join me at the optical diagnostics station when your ready.

He took a quick walk around the room to get his bearings. He then walked over to the station he was told to.

Crewman: Stand in the red square please.

He did so.

Crewman: I know the ordanince techs usually take care of your targeting sensors but were short of time Chief. Just look at each of the flashing pannels to target them. When you've locked on it'll change color.

Just in front of him there was what looked like a plus sign. There were red dots in each of the four corners and one in the center. He looked at each one.

Crewman: Okay that looks good.

Intercom: I'm ready for the energy shield test now.

Crewman: Right this way Chief.

He followed him.

Crewman: Stand on the yellow square sir.

It was a machine with two arms hanging down on either side.

He stepped in. Suddenly between the two rotating arms there was energy passing through. A little shield icon popped up just over the health display on his visor.

Intercom: Shields are fully charged. I'm bringing them down to test the automatic recharge.

The energy in the arms suddenly turned red and they started spinning at a very rappid rate. A surge of power knocked out his shield. A few seconds later and it recharged.

Intercom: Recharging normaly. We are showing green across the board.

Another man spoke over the intercom.

Keys: Bridge to cryo crue this is Captain Keyes. Send the Master Chief up to the bridge immedietly.

Crewman: Captain were going to have to skip weapons diagnostics and I...

Keyes: On the double crewman.

Crewman: I, I sir... The skipper seems jumpy. We'll get you weapons later.

Suddenly an explosion rocked the room above them.

Crewman: Sam, Sam. Come on. We've got to get the hell out of here.

The man ran through the first sliding door and outside into the hallway.

He took a right and the Chief followed him. When they reached the next door an explosion blew the door open. The blast killed the crewman, but only glanced off the Chief's armor.

He wasn't going to get anywhere by going that way. He jumped over a set of pipes to his left. The floor sign read maintenance.

The red lights and alarms were going off everywhere.

He took a right and headed through the door there.

Continuing down this hallway an explosion nearly blasted in his face, but only his shields took damage. They soon recharged.

He ran through the next door, and ducked under a blast door as it was closing.

Continuing along he went to the right while being shot at by hot plasma. He took the door on the left.

He continued through the next set of corridors until he came upon a marine.

Marine: Sir, the Captain need's you on the bridge ASAP.

He continued along avoiding fire until he came upon a sign that said Bridge.

He entered the door and continued along until he saw Captain Keys.

Master Chief: Captain Keyes.

Keyes: Good to see you Master Chief.

They shook hands. Not something you'd normaly see in the military, but the Chief and Keys were friends, if you could call it that.

Keyes: Things arent going well. Cortana did her best but we never really had a chance.

A purple computer hologram poped up on a pedistol.

Cortana: A dozen Covienant superior battle ships against a single Halcyon-Class Croiser, with those odds I'm Content with three... Make that four kills. Sleep well?

Master Chief: No thanks to your driving, yes.

Cortana: So you did miss me.

Just then a large explosion rocked the bridge.

Keyes: Report.

Cortana: It must have been one of their boarding parties, I guess an anti

matter charge.

Man in Cockpit: Mam! Fire control for the main cannon is offline.

Cortana: Captain, the cannon was my last offensive option.

Keyes: All right then I'm initiating Cole Protocol Article Two. We're

abandoning the Autumn. That means you too, Cortana.

Cortana: While you do what, go down with the ship?

Keyes: In a manner of speaking. The object we found--I'm gonna try and land

the Autumn on it.

Cortana: With all due respect, sir, this war has enough dead heroes.

Keyes: I appreciate your concern, Cortana, but its not up to me, protocol is

clear. Destruction or capture of the shipboard AI is absolutely unacceptable,

and that means your leaving the ship. Lock in a selection of emergency landing

zones, upload them to my neural lace and then sort yourself for hard transfer.

Cortana: Aye aye, sir.

Keyes: Which is where you come in, Chief. Get Cortana off this ship keep her

safe from the enemy. If they capture her they'll learn everything: force

deployment, weapons research, Earth.

Master Chief: I understand.

Cortana: The Autumn will continue evasive maneuvers until you initiate a

landing sequence. Not that you'll listen but I'd suggest my subroutines handle

the final approach.

Keyes: Excellent work, Cortana. Thank You. Are you ready?

Cortana took a long pause and looked around the room.

Cortana: Yank me.

Just before the Chief could grab Cortana's AI chip he disapeared leaving behind static.

Keyes: What the hell just happened?

Cortana: I... don't know. This defys logic.

----------

The Master Chief was thrown out of the portal of the interdemensional machine.

Zorpox: Who the hell are you?

The Chief was taken by suprise. 'What the hell happened?'

Master Chief: Who are you and where the hell am I?

Zorpox: I am Zorpox, soon to be ruler over this world. Bow before me now and I shall spare you.

Master Chief: I bow to noone.

Zorpox: Well you'd better if you ever hope to get back to your demension.

Master Chief: Just tell me how the hell to get back. I have Covenant to kill.

Zorpox made a running kick as hard as he could to the Chief's chest. Caught off guard the force of the kick was enough to knock him back into the machine destroying it.

Zorpox: Oh too bad that machine was your only hope of ever getting back.

Just then Ron arrived on the scene.

Ron: Zorpox, stop right there.

Zorpox: Why should I listen to you?

The Chief had snuck up on Zorpox while he was destracted. He grabbed Zorpox around the neck.

Master Chief: I'm why you should have listened to that boy. Tell me how to get back or you die.

Ron: Whoa, whoa, whoa there big fella. You can't just kill him.

Master Chief: The fate of the human race may rest on my shoulders kid. I have to get back no matter what the cost.

Ron: Think this through big guy, if you kill him how can he repair the machine?

Master Chief: Then what should we do?

Ron: Well I want Kim and Shego back in this demension, and you want to get back to yours. What we need to do is have GJ take custody of him, and I need to take you to Wade.

Master Chief: What is GJ?

Ron: Global Justice.

Master Chief: Fine.

Zorpox: Noooooo!

----------

Seconds after the Chief had disapeared Kim and Shego appeared in his place.

Kim: Where are we?

Shego: I don't know but were alive.

Kim and Shego shared a kiss.

Keyes: Who the hell are you two?

This caused them to break their embrace.

Shego: You mean you've never heard of me?

Kim: Um, hello. Different demension, Shego.

Shego: Doy!

Cortana: I hate to break up your little lovers quarrel but just who are you two and where is the Chief.

Shego: Don't get snippy with me, and who the hell is the Chief?

Kim put her hand over Shego's mouth to keep her from getting themselvs into troble.

Kim: I'm sorry, but who is the Chief?

Keyes: The Chief is a SPARTAN-II warrior bread for combat. Where is he?

Shego: Let me guess he just disapeared right?

Cortana: Brilliant observation.

Cortana rolled her eyes.

Kim: He's probubly in our demension. You see, we were fighting this super villian and we ended up jumping into his interdemensional portal, and well here we are.

Cortana: Will he be back.

Shego: He'd better be because I want to go back to our own demension.

Keyes: Super villians? So you're super heros right?

Shego: In a manner of speaking.

Cortana: Can you fight?

Shego: Me an Kimmie are the best fighters there are.

Keyes: Perhaps we can use them. Cortana explain our situation to them.

Cortana: First of all I would like your names please.

Kim: I'm Kim Possible and the one with the temper is Shego.

Cortana: We're running short on time so I'll make this brief. The Covenant, a race of aliens bent on destroying all life not searching for the "Great Journey," discovered one of our most important military strongholds Reach. They glassed the planet.

Kim had a puzzled look on her face.

Kim: Glassed?

Shego: She means they killed everyone.

Kim's eyes shot wide open.

Kim: Oh god.

Shego put her arm around Kim to comfort her.

Cortana: As I was saying. Reach was dangerously close to earth so we made a blind jump into slipspace hoping to lure them away and it worked. We ended up here next to this ring world which we know nothing about. Keyes hopes to land the Pillar of Autumn on the surface while we launch escape pods all over the place. You can see the ring world out of this window.

Kim: Wow, cool.

Cortana: The Covenant have breached the ship and are on board as we speak. We must get to an escape pod before they get their hands on me. If they do then they know everything about us, even the location of Earth. You'll have to take me with you.

Kim: You want us to protect you?

Keyes: You're the only chance we have.

Keyes pulled out an M6D pistol. He started to give it to Shego.

Keyes: Here you look like the more mature one here you take this.

Shego: Guns. I don't need any guns.

Keyes: Why not?

Shego lifted up her hand and bathed it in her plasma.

Keyes: I see.

He started to hand it to Kim.

Keyes: Then you take it.

Kim put her hands up.

Kim: I really don't like guns.

Shego: Well you'd better take it Princess because you don't have any super powers, and you can be damn sure they won't be unarmed. Besides it's not like you'd be killing people here.

Reluctantly Kim reached out and took it.

Keyes: You'd better take these suits of armor. It's standard issue for all UNSC marines.

Shego: What type of projectiles do their weapons use?

Cortana: All of their weapons are plasma based.

Shego: Then I don't need one of these suits of armor.

Keyes: Why not?

Shego: Miss super computer here should be able to figure that one out.

Cortana: Of course. Her suit is plasma resistant.

Shego: Exactly, but you better put one on Cupcake.

Kim: Sigh. Okay.

She grabbed the uniform and started putting it on.

When she finally got everything on she put her hair up in a pony tail and put the helmet on.

Keyes: This helmet allows you to see your objectives and important mission information. It also allows you to communicate with other marines via your head set.

He handed Shego a head set so that she too could talk to them.

Shego: Wow Kimmie, you look really good in that.

Kim: Thanks Shego.

Cortana: Okay one final thing. Take me with you.

Kim: How do I do that?

Cortana: That thing on your wrist looks like it has a slot that my chip could fit into.

Kim: Thats my Kimmunicator.

Kim grabbed the chip and slid it into the slot in her Kimmunicator.

Cortana: Wow, this thing is highly advanced for the little ammount of technology that it took to make it.

Kim: Yep, Wade is a 10 year old super genous.

Cortana: Wade?

Shego: He's the guy that makes all the little Kimmie toys.

Kim's face got red with imbarassment.

Kim: Their not toys.

Cortana: You mean all of those gizmos she has on her belt?

Shego: Yep.

Cortana: Okay it's time to go.

Keyes: Good luck. You'll need it.

Shego almost said something but decided against it.

They started walking out of the bridge.

Cortana: Do you know how to use a gun, Kim?

Kim hung her shoulders.

Kim: No...

Shego: I'll show you.

Shego took the gun out of Kim's hands and showed her how to hold it.

Shego: You hold it like this so you can look down the sights, okay?

Kim: I think I got it.

Shego: Hey bitch, what are the specs to this gun.

Cortana: I am no bitch. My name is Cortana.

Shego: Whatever, just tell us already.

Cortana:...

Shego sighed and rolled her eyes.

Shego: Okay, please tell me Cortana.

Cortana: The M6D pistol is a recoil-operated, magazine-fed handgun. It has a clip capacity of 12 12.7mm semi-armor-piercing, high-explosive rounds. It can shoot either semi-automatic or automatic fire by holding down the trigger.

Kim looked like she was about to cry.

Kim: What does all that mean.

Cortana: She acts very childish doesnt she?

Shego: You have no idea, but thats one of the reasons I love her.

Cortana rolled her eyes on the screen of the Kimmunicator.

Cortana: Lesbians.

Shego: What the hell is that suposed to mean?

Cortana: Nothing just forget I said that.

At about that time Kim began to shed tears, which broke Shego's heart. She wiped away some of the tears.

Shego started speaking to Kim in a soft loving tone.

Shego: Just calm down Kimmie. Let me explain, Okay?

Kim sniffeled, but began wiping her tears away.

Kim: Okay.

Cortana: I don't mean to interrupt or anything but what is her problem anyway?

Shego: Kim's entire family disowned her once they found out she was gay and dating her arch foe, Shego. Ever since then Kimmie has had emotional problems. Anyway, all of that basically means is that there are 12 bullets in a magazine.

Kim: Whats a magazine?

Shego pressed a button on the side of the gun and the clip dropped out of the handle of the gun into her left hand.

Shego: You hold the gun like this so you can look down the sights. To fire you just squeeze the trigger not pull it. This gun is probubly very powerful so be ready to hang on to the gun. This is the magazine. When you fire 12 bullets you have to press that button and let the clip drop to the ground, and then slide another one in. The other important thing she said was that this pistol can shoot one round by squeezing the trigger once, or you can hold the trigger down and it will continue to fire until you let go or the clip runs out of ammo. Got it?

Shego slapped the magazine back into the gun.

Kim: I think so.

Shego ruffeled Kim's hair.

Shego: Good. I knew you'd get it.

Shego handed the gun back to her.

Shego: In order to load it you have to pull back the slide.

Kim did so.

Kim: Like this?

Shego: You got it.

Shego kissed her forhead.

As they exited the bridge Keyes thought to himself, 'We're all going to die.'

They moved down the hallway slowly and silently.

They continued along until this hall intersected with another one. They stopped in the doorway for there they saw three aliens standing there talking to eachother in high pitched voices.

Kim's eyes went wide. She tried to say something but nothing came out.

They looked strange with a large hump in their backs and some type of air mask over their mouths. They were purple. Their arms were skinney at the top and thick down closer to their hands. They had short stubby little legs.

Shego put her hand across Kim's chest and backed them away.

Kim: Cortana, what are they?

Cortana: Those are grunts. Approximately 5 feet tall and relatively weak, grunts tend to travel in packs and stick close to more powerful allies. Individually they are easy to defeat, but in groups they can overwhelm careless marines. Their armor seems to house some sort of life-support mechanism. We know they breathe methane and thrive in cold weather. They are known to use a variety of weapons including the plasma pistol, plasma rifle, needler, fuel-rod cannon and plasma grenades.

Shego stepped away from the wall and placed her fist into her hand.

Shego: Well then theres no since in wasting ammo.

Kim stepped forward with her.

Kim: Yeah!

Cortana: They have weapons you know?

Kim & Shego: Who cares.

Kim jump-kicked the one closest to her right in the side of the head knocking it unconsous.

At the same time Shego ran to the one closest to her and strait-jump-kicked it right in the face, knocking it's face mask off, causing it to struggle for breath. It fell to the floor writhing.

By that time the third one noticed them and raised his plasma pistol to fire at them, but as soon as Shego landed behind the one she demasked, she threw three consecutive plasma bursts at the grunt and killed it.

Kim and Shego hadn't even broken a sweat. They high-fived each other.

Cortana: Impressive, but one of you is going to have to kill the grunt that Kim just knocked out.

Kim: Why? He can't hurt anybody now.

Cortana: No, not right now, but he will wake up sometime you know? And we arent taking prisoners right now, we do not have that luxery.

Shego's glare softened as she spoke.

Shego: I would kill this one for you Kim, you know that, but I don't know how long we will be stuck here so you need to get experience killing one now if we hope to have a chance of surviving here.

Kim's face went grim, and she turned a gostly white color.

Kim: But...

Shego put her hand on Kim's shoulder.

Shego: It gets easier after your first kill. I know because I've had to kill wild animals before while on the run from the law just to get something to eat.

Kim's eyes became teary.

Kim: It will?

Shego: Absolutly.

Kim took a deep breath and raised the M6D pistol out of her holster and aimed at the grunts head with a shaky hand. Tears started streaming down her face and she began to shake.

Shego spoke up in a soothing voice.

Shego: I know you can do it Kimmie. Just squeeze the trigger and it will all be over.

A loud gunshot reverberated throught the little hallway they were in.

Florescent blue blood splattered over Kim and Shego. Although the ammount was microscopic the effect was the same as if a river of it had swept them downstream.

Kim began to cry for real now.

Shego just grabbed her and hugged her close as Kim cried into her chest.

When Kim finally pulled away Shego asked in a soothing voice.

Shego: Better now?

Kim began to dry her tears away.

Kim: Yeah... Which way do we go now, Cortana?

Cortana: Through the door on the other side of the hall.

As they headed through they saw several dozen marines getting ready for the Covenant. This room was very spacious.

Kim spoke to one of the marines

Kim: What's going on?

Marine: We're waiting for them to burst through these doors.

The marine turned around and looked at them. His eyes grew wide and he looked infuriated. He spoke to Shego first.

Marine A: Why are you out of uniform? Where are your weapons? Why didn't you solute me? Look we don't have time for this.

Shego crossed her arms.

Shego: No shit Sherlock.

The marine handed them weapons. Kim and Shego both took them just to get him to shut-up.

Shego tossed hers away when he turned his back and concentrated on the door again.

Kim: Cortana, what is this?

Cortana: This is the MA5B Assault Rifle. It is gas-operated and magazine-fed. It fires 7.62mm armor-piercing rounds. This one has been modified so that the rate of fire is variable to how hard the trigger is pressed, allowing for maximum accuracy and the maximum ammound of led being pumped into your target. The MA5B's integrated computer displays rounds left in the magazine and the relative direction of the gas giant, Threshold, for point of reference. This feature is particularly useful for orienting you in areas where it's easy to get turned around and lose your sense of direction.

Kim: O...kay that was a lengthy explination, but I think I got it.

Shego: Really?

Kim: Yeah, why not? Once you've used a gun you've used them all, right?

Kim checked her ammo counter and it read 60.

Shego: Not hardly, but if you understood it, I'm okay.

Just as they finished up with their conversation the door that all the marines were guarding was blown open and all hell broke loose.

Half of the door blew off its hinges and slamed a marine against a wall. Blood sprayed out of the sides, needless to say he was dead.

Plasma bolts and bullets filled the air, and some of the marines threw grenades through the door.

Marines were falling left and right.

Covenant losses could not be determined through the smoke filling the air.

Kim and Shego were firing away trying to figure out which direction the plasma was coming.

Kim was only able to pull the trigger down half way on her MA5B assault rifle.

Shego was throwing charged plasma balls that exploded on contact with whatever they hit.

A few blue glowing balls sailed through the air.

Marine A: Oh god! PLASMA GRENADES!!!

One of the plasma grenades hit him square in the chest. He tried to pull it off but it exploded, decinagrating most of his body, but flinging his chared remains around the room.

Several other marines met the same fate.

Marine B: Oh god! Get it off! Get it...

When nearly all the marines were dead a large alien about 8 feet tall stepped through the door.

He wore a suit of armor that didn't really protect much of his body. The armor was blue. His lower jaw was split in half (Like the predator). He was holding a large weapon in his hands. He spoke in a low booming voice and pointed at the remaining marines.

Large Alien: Wofen.

The bullets of their assault rifles just bounced off of an energy shield of some sorts. One much like the Master Chief's.

As the large alien stepped through the door several grunts followed him threw.

Kim continued to fire at the large alien.

The few marines that were left tried to fire at the grunts. They took a few of them out, but the automatic fire of the large alien's weapon was too much for them to handle.

It was now Kim and Shego against the large alien and two grunts.

Shego concentrated hard and created a large concentrated ball of plasma. She let it out in one long stream that hit the large alien's shield and overloaded it. This visibly pissed of the large alien.

He started fireing at Shego who was so concentrated on her plasma that she didn't see it coming.

She was hit square in the chest several times, which dropped her to her knees.

Kim was in the middle of reloading her MA5B.

Kim: Shego!

Kim slaped the magazine into her rifle and fired at the large alien. She hit it about 10 times in the chest before it fell to the ground dead.

The grunts started screaming. They tried to run away, but Kim stopped them with two easy shots to the head with her pistol.

Kim ran to Shego who was on her hands and legs on the ground breathing hard.

Kim had tears rinning down her face.

Kim: Shego! Are you okay? Please tell me you're okay! You said that that catsuit was plasma resistant.

Shego coughed a few times before answering.

Shego: It is but that doesn't mean that it stops the momentum of their shots.

Kim stopped crying, but she still looked worried.

Kim: So, you're okay?

Shego looked up at her and looked into her eyes.

Shego: Of course I'll be okay. Kim I must say that you're a natural with guns. Are you sure you never fired one before?

Kim made an X motion with her hand across her chest.

Kim: Cross my heart.

They walked over to the large alien's body to examine it.

It had blue skaily skin. It also had claws that rivaled Shego's in sharpness. The muscles under the skin were buldging out making it look very strong. Upon closer inspection of the mouth they could see it had four seprate jaws all lined with sharp teeth.

Kim: What is this thing?

Shego: I don't know.

Cortana: I believe she was talking to me. This is an elite, of which there are a few varieties, but are all roughly 8 1/2 feet tall and incredibly strong. Blunt force trauma from one of them is usually enough to kill most marines, so it would most certanly be enough to kill one of you were it to land a hit on your head. They're quite capable of brilliant battlefield tactics. Their natural resilience is augmented with full-body energy shielding which recharges when depleted. The shielding is very resistant against bullets, but they can be overloaded with enough force. Plasma is the most effective way to short circut their shields. A full charge from the plasma pistol takes them out. They are capable of wielding any Covenant weapon they please.

Shego: In other words they are tough sons-of-bitches. Got it.

They continued through the battered door into the next room.

They went through the door marked airlock.

They continued down the hallway as it snaked left then right.

Through the next door they found three marines.

Kim: Hey guys.

Marine 1: You must be the replacements.

Marine 2: God help us.

Shego crossed her arms across her chest, and put a scowl on her face.

Shego: Just what the hell is that supposed to mean?

Marine 3: Nothing mam.

Kim: Then can we continue?

Marine 1: Right away mam.

They continued down the hallway until they saw two marines standing in front of a door marked Escape Pod 31.

The door exploded in blue plasma launching the two marines across the room screaming until they hit the walls.

Covenant came pouring out. First it was six grunts.

Kim was now out of ammunition for her assault rifle, so she picked off three of the grunts with head shots from her pistol.

Shego blasted one with plasma, and the marines took care of the other two.

Then an elite came out.

Shego threw a charged plasma ball at it which discharged his shield.

Kim and the marines finished the job with their weapons.

Marine 1: Alright! Thats one Covenant boarding party down.

Marine 2: I guess you two arent so bad after all.

Shego: Damn straight.

Kim: Shego, language.

Shego: Kimmie, these are military men. They can handle any language.

Marine 3: She's got a point there.

Kim just rolled her eyes.

Kim: Hey ammo!

Kim walked over to the storage cabinet and stocked up on ammo for both her pistol and assault rifle.

Cortana: Well there's no using that escape pod.

Kim: What is that weapon with the purple spikes coming out that the grunt was holding?

Cortana: That is a needler. Very little is known about this weapon other than that it is a magazine fed weapon capable of automatic fire. Its projectiles penetrate soft targets no matter what the angle of impact. They ricochet off of hard surfaces at oblique angles, however, and are always deflected by energy fields, the only exceptions to this being the shields generated by the MJOLNIR battle suit and the elite's combat armor. The composition and energy signature of its projectile is unknown. The manner in which the projectiles home in on their target is also unknown.

Kim: Okay, that didn't tell us much.

Marine 1: If I may interrupt, I've see this weapon in action. When the needles penetrate they explode. The size of the explosion depends on how many they pumped into you.

Kim: Thanks.

Shego: Yeah, I mean that was actually useful unlike some other advise we get.

Cortana would have glared a Shego, but in the Kimmunicator she couldn't do that.

Cortana: Shall we continue?

They came to a door marked stairs. It was dark behind the door.

Shego: I'll lead the way here.

She flared up her hands and prepared to step inside, but she was interrupted.

Marine 2: You know, the MA5B has a flashlight right?

Shego turned around and glared at him.

Shego: So!?

The marine looked scared.

Marine 2: Never mind.

Once they navagated the dark hallway they saw a group of marines pinned down by plasma fire.

The marines trailing them joined in, but Kim and Shego went around for a better vantage point.

They took a right and attacked the Covenant from the side.

Shego went to work on getting the elite's shield down while Kim picked off grunts left and right.

Almost as soon as the elite's shields went down the marines had him pumped so full of lead that chinks of him were lieing on the ground.

Almost as soon as that elite was down another took his place.

Shego was getting pretty sick of these guys. She charged up a plasma ball so powerful that when it hit it not only took out his shield, but it took him out as well.

Shego: And stay down you bitch!

Kim: Shego calm down.

Shego composed herself.

Shego: You're right Kim. I'm getting too worked up. I need to save my strength because we don't know how many of these guys we are going to see.

Shego took one final breath and let it out.

Shego: My leg hurts.

Cortana: Thats because you took a couple of needles in the leg.

This was causing Shego to limp.

Shego: Lets go.

Kim: Are you okay Shego?

Shego: I'll live.

One of the elites had dropped a vile of something and Shego bent down to pick it up.

It was a green florescent liquid. Shego popped open the lid and sniffed it.

Shego: Wow, this smells good.

Before Kim could react Shego drank the liquid.

Kim: Shego! What if that kills you!?

Shego: Wow! I feel great! Look my leg wond is healing!

Kim: Whoa! Cool!

Shego: And I feel energised and recharged. That last plasma ball really took a lot out of me, but now I'm fine. Why would an elite be carrying something like that?

Cortana: We don't know why some of them carry it around. All it does to them is burn their skin. We think it has some kind of religous importance. Whatever the reason we should be thankful.

Kim: I'm thankful.

Shego: You guys coming?

Marine 3: We need to stay here and guard this area.

They continued through another door titled airlock.

After navigating the hallway they came to another group of marines to their left.

They flanked right and attacked the Covenant from the side.

In the small area there was an elite and five grunts.

Kim opened fire on the grunts while Shego concentrated a stream of plasma onto the elite's shield. Before long all the grunts lay dead and the elites shield was down.

Kim and the marines concentrated fire on the elite taking down with relative ease, but not before he managed to fire a shot that came so close to hitting Kim in the head it singed the ends of her hair.

Needless to say that freaked Kim out. Shego's plasma had never come that close before.

Kim's eyes were wide and she was breathing heavy. Obvously Kim hadn't enjoyed her near death experience. She had had near death experiences before, but this one was the closest.

Shego spoke in a soothing voice.

Shego: Are you okay Cupcake?

Suddenly Kim snapped back into reality.

Kim: Oh yeah, I'll be fine.

The small urine stain on her brand new uniform told Shego a different story but she decided to drop it.

'Get ahold of yourself Kim. You've had brushes with death before.' Kim thought.

It wasn't her own death that scared her so much now though. It was what Shego might do if she died here that scared her.

They followed the marines into the next hall.

They came to the room that contained escape pod 32.

In this room there were lots of Covenant. One of the marines threw a grenade in and it wiped out almost all of them.

Only two elites were left standing.

Shego concentrated on one while Kim and the marines concentrated on the other.

It wasn't long before both of them were down.

On the shelf in the middle of the room there were grenades.

Kim picked up four of them.

Kim: Is there anything I should know about these?

Cortana: The M9 high-explosive, dual-purpose grenade is a thrown fragmentation device. Use it to supress or disable vehicles, except tanks. It can be thrown, rolled, bounced of ricocheted into places direct fire weapons can't reach. Increase the angle of the throw to toss it further, or get it over obstacles. Be careful not to throw it too close to your own location.

Shego: No! Really!? Kimmie is no idiot, Cortana.

Cortana: I never said she was.

Shego: Whatever.

They continued down another hallway and under a partially closed blast door.

As soon as they were through they were ambushed.

Shego started concentrating on the lone elite and Kim and the marines started after the grunts. The grunts were gone before you could blink and eye.

Before Shego managed to take the shields down on the elite he killed the marines with two bursts of his plasma rifle.

When Shego finally got his shield down Kim took him down with a headshot.

The elite dropped another green vile and Shego pocketed it into her leg pouch.

They continued into a room with stairs in the middle of it.

There were marines firing up at the floor above.

Cortana: Covenant, on the landing above us.

Shego replied back in a sarcastic tone.

Shego: Damn, Cortana! You are extremely observent.

Cortana: I do my best.

Kim rolled her eyes.

Kim: Oh brother.

Shego started firing on the landing above like the marines.

Kim however saw that the Covenant were trying to get into the room from a door to the left.

She stepped up to the door and as soon as a crack presented itself she tossed in a grenade. The grenade cleared out the small room.

Having delt with the problem on the ground Kim started firing on the landing above.

Shego: Cover me!

Kim: Shego, no! You'll get killed for sure.

Shego put her hand on Kim's shoulder

Shego: Trust me.

Shego ran up the stairs. The combat was so tight up there she fought hand-to-hand.

Charging plasma on her fists she claimed the lives of several grunts.

She then went after the elite. He swong at her but she dodged just in time.

She clawed at his shield taking it out rather quickly.

He tried to make another sweeping attack but Shego ducked under it, and spin-kicked him in the chin which did almost nothing.

Shego jumped over an attack aimed at her feet and slashed her plasma charged claws across his neck spilling his blue blood all over the front of her uniform. The elite fell to the ground, spluttering and gasping for air.

Kim came running up the stairs.

Kim: Shego, are you okay?

Shego: Yeah, I'm fine.

Kim: Oh thank god.

Kim kissed her on the lips. It was a short kiss but it got the message through. Don't do anything so stupid and risky like that again.

They continued along and into a long hallway.

At the end of the hallway were many grunts.

Kim and the marines sniped at the grunts at the end of the hall, but Shego just stood there.

Kim: Why arent you firing at them Shego.

Shego: Because they are too far away.

Kim offered her pistol to Shego, but she refused, pushing it back into Kim's hand.

Kim: Why won't you take it?

Shego: Oh boy, I should have told you about this a long time ago. Kimmie the Go family didn't always used to have five siblings. There was a sixth. Her name was Katelynn. We were best friends, she was actually the only friend I ever had. When I was about six and she was five we go into my dad's gun collection.

Shego began to tear up.

Shego: Kimmie, I... I... I killed my own baby sister.

Kim walked over and grabbed Shego into a loving embrace.

Kim: Shego, I had no idea, but you never let anyone in. I am so sorry.

Shego: It's not your fault Kim. It was mine. I was the older one. I was responsible.

Kim: Don't say that Shego. It was no ones fault. It was an accident.

Cortana: I hate to interrupt but we could use a hand here.

Kim helped the marines take out the remaining grunts.

Kim: Are you going to be okay, Shego?

Shego dried her eyes.

Shego: Yeah, I'm fine.

They continued down the hallway untill they saw windows.

Outside of one of the windows they could see escape pods leaving, but most of them were being hit by massive plasma blasts.

Cortana: The life pods are launching, we should hurry. They really don't want us getting away.

At the end of an extremely long hallway which contained escape pods 51,52, and 53 there were three grunts.

Kim sniped them with three seprate headshots.

Shego: Damn, Kim. You're a natural born killer.

Kim: I don't know wether I should take that as a complement or not.

Shego: Neither do I.

Cortana: The only way to the escape pods is through this maintenance tunnel.

Shego: Where, I don't see one.

Cortana: It's on Kim's HUD.

Kim: It is Shego I can see a little arrow.

They walked up to the tunnel.

It's dark in there you better let me go first.

Shego ignited her hands and went in.

She took these directions left, left, right, left, right, and finally a right out of the tunnel.

Cortana: That door is broken. The Chief would be able to bash it open. Do you girls know of a way?

Kim: Shego does.

Shego charged up a plasma ball and hureled it at the door blowing it open on contact.

They continued down the hallway into a control room of sorts.

Cortana: This is the room that they moniter othe Chief in.

Shego: Chief this Chief that, who cares.

They went down a long hallway and saw an elite at the end of the hall.

He was killed by an explosion.

In the room there were grunts to the right they too were killed in another explosion.

They entered another maintenance tunnel.

Shego confronted two grunts in the tunnel. She yanked off both of their masks and vaporiazed them in her hand.

They found marines at the end of the tunnel, they were fighting the Covenant.

Kim and Shego joined in the fray.

Kim was taking out grunts left and right.

Shego was concentrating on removing the elite's shields.

The marines were concentreaing on grunts until the elite's shield went down and they started firing at them.

Grenades and bullets and plasma were flying everywhere.

After killing about 20 or so grunts and elites they were exausted, but there was no time to relax they had to get to the escape pod.

Kim and Shego got there just in time as the doors closed and they blasted off for the ring world dubed Halo.

Kim: We made it!

Kim and Shego locked lips.

If they were to look out the window they would see the Pillar of Autumn on its way to the surface of the ring world. They would also have seen a spectacular view of the ring world.

Cortana: God help us.

Shego: God has nothing to do with it.

Kim: Wow, Shego, look at the view.

Shego looked at it but found that resuming her kiss with Kimmie was more interesting.

----------

Well thats the real chapter 1, so what did you think?


End file.
